Is this a Dream?
by TakaraSasaki
Summary: Vincent, Dante, and Vergil get thrown into a strange world and try to figure everything out. KH Crossover. Rated T future language and minor violence.


Chapter One: A Pirate's Life for Me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was no ordinary walk in the park. They had been thrown into an entirely different world, and it wasn't anything like their own. Not only did this world look completely run down-- Or pillaged -- but the forces that be, had completely changed their wardrobe as well--

"Heeeeey! I like this!" Dante saw fit to add his two cents about their outfits. He sported a lowly pair of black baggy pants, a purple scarf belt, and worn down shoes, along with some cheap looking silver bangles on his arms and a rather floppy-looking hat containing a large purple feather. He grinned and look toward his twin, Vergil. Who didn't seem to be as excited as him.

Vergil sighed, sporting a similar pair of black baggy pants, a blue scarf belt, and a billowy shirt that seemed to have been white at some point. He also was wearing worn down shoes and a antique looking three pointed hat. Pulling at 'his' left sleeve, Vergil turned to Vincent.

Though mentally cursing his outfit, Vincent stood silent. His outfit included: A clean, white, semi-billowy white shirt, black baggy pants, a medium-length black vest, a maroon scarf belt with a black cord-like tie over it, a maroon headband with two or three strands of hair sticking out, and three small maroon beads holding a lock of hair to the left of his face.

"Come on, Guys. This isn't so bad!" Dante frowned. He liked this look. Vergil rolled his eyes.

"Lets just find a way back to _our _world." Vergil said. "Where people don't dress like bums." He looked down at himself. Dante frowned.

"_Pirates_." Vincent said simply. Dante and Vergil looked at him. "We are dressed as _pirates_." he said, quite simply again, looking around at their surroundings. "And this is a port." he said matter of factly. He paused. "Or it used to be. It seems to be a bit run down." Dante tilted his head.

"Aren't, like, the only ways in and out of ports on boats?" he asked. Vincent nodded in reply. "Then how did we get here? We weren't on any boat." he said, looking around. Vincent gave a slight shrug.

"How ever we arrived doesn't matter at this point. The point is, We arrived and must return. Lets try our luck this way." Vincent said pointing down the road to their right. He started walking, the other two walking on each side of him. They came across an interesting scene. On the side of the road were two people. Genders; Unknown to the three. They both looked like men from this angle though. One was laying down on what seemed to have been a short wall, and the other was leaning over the first. Dante, Vergil and Vincent watched with mild interest. The man laying down was squirming quite a bit and the other person seemed to be laughing. Vincent spoke up.

"Excuse me." he said simply. There was a short silence as the man laying down stopped squirming. After a second, a female voice responded.

"I'll be with you boys in a second!" the voice said as the second person leaned back over the now squirming again man. Dante, Vergil and Vincent exchanged glances. The female voice drifted toward them again. "Oh. Stop squirming, ya baby. If ya'd stay still, I'd get it out faster." and with this, the man laying down stopped his squirming. Though he was still very stiffened. A moment of silence. "Ha. Got it." the second held up her right arm, pinching something that appeared to be small, and was squirming in her grasp. She turned to look at the three, snapping her pinched fingers. She raised an eyebrow at them, whipping her fingers off on her pants. "Can I help ya?" she asked, nonchalantly. She stood up, watching them closely. The three looked her up and down, taking in her interesting wardrobe.

She was wearing plain black baggy pants, similar to their own, a cleaned pressed bright white button-down shirt, and an unbuttoned grey and black vest. The front of the vest had decorative rose patterns, and didn't seem to fit with anything labeled 'pirate-like'. Her shoes were tough-looking shiny leather knee high boots that her pants were nicely shoved into. She was also wearing a black and white bandana, and mix-match earring. Her right earring was a plain ruby stud as her left was a dangley silver dragon claw that grasped a clear marble. Her hair was slightly visable from around her neck. It was shoulder-length and brown.

The woman sighed, waiting for them to stop 'evaluating' her. Vincent spoke first.

"Yes. We were just thrown into this world and we would very much like to return to our own." he said politely. The woman smirked slightly.

"You'll be needing to see the king. I could lead you." she paused. "But I'm a little busy." she said. The man that was laying down, now sat up. He leaned around her and raised an eyebrow at the three. He then sat back up straight and looked up toward the woman.

"Taka. You think they're the ones? King Mick did say there'd be three. And that they wouldn't be from around here." he said simply. He was dressed in a simple pair of black pants, not as baggy as the rest of theirs, brownish ankle boots, a black eye-patch over his right eye, and a ratted old three pointed black hat. Visibly, His black hair was long and pulled into a low ponytail, under his hat. It also appeared to have grey streaks. The women turned and look slightly down at him.

"It don't matter. We have business, Xig." she addressed the man. He frowned in response. The girl then turned back to the three. "Fine. We'll bring you to the king." she said, slight irritation in her voice. The sitting man grinned. He leaned around her and spoke up.

"I'm Captain Xigbar. What shall we call you?" he asked, politely. Dante spoke instead of Vincent this time.

"I'm Dante, this is my brother Vergil--" he pointed toward Vergil "--And that's Vincent." he gave an improper hand gesture toward Vincent. Vergil and Vincent nodded in acknowledgement. The woman sneered at them. She stomped her right foot once, turned and started walking off down the road, away from them. Xigbar watched her for a second then turned back to the three.

"Ignore her. She hates new people." he said simply. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"If I may, Does 'she' have a name?" he asked, still keeping his polite tone. Xigbar laughed.

"Yeah. Her name's Takara. Taka suits her though." he said, meaning 'Taka' was what she liked to be called. The three nodded in unison. Xigbar hopped to his feet and turned so he faced the direction Taka stomped off in. "Follow me." he said simply. He started walking. The three did as they were told and kept close behind him.

---

After a few minutes of silent walking, They had arrived in front of a building. Which looked extremely run down with it's half boarded up windows, and no doors. Xigbar walked inside and the three followed him in. Vincent and Vergil looked around, while Dante kept his attention fixed on Takara, who they'd caught up to a few minutes ago. Xigbar turned to them.

"Alright. I need you three to stay as quiet as possible. No chit-chattin', and keep your steps quiet." he said, motioning them to follow him. They followed him through a doorless doorframe and into a darker room. They were led to the back left corner where Xigbar paused, bent down and pulled open a trap door. He looked up at them from his kneeling position. He spoke in a whisper. "Go down these stairs and take a left. In that room will be the King. Taka and I have to stay up here to guard the trap door." he nodded. Vincent stepped down onto the dusty stairs first. Vergil followed him and Dante was half pulled down.

They walked down the few stairs quietly, Vincent leading. He took a left as told and enter an even darker room. Their eyes quickly adjusting, they looked around the room. Seeing nothing, Dante sighed loudly. A dark figure stepped out a shadow. It was a bit on the short side and looked like a giant mouse.

"Three outer worldly beings, being thrown from world to world inside Kingdom Hearts, correct?" this creature asked. His voice a bit higher pitch than normal tones. Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Although I don't know what 'Kingdom Hearts' is, But that seems to be the trouble we're having." he said. The mouse character shook his head, and let out a single laugh.

"If you boys are _here_, You're in Kingdom Hearts." it said, matter of factly. It looked to the left and then back at them. "Which of you is the Keyblade's chosen?" it asked, tilting it's head. Dante, Vergil and Vincent exchanged glances. The creature looked at all of them. "Hm." it said, taking a step forward. Upon closer inspection, it was a mouse. He walked to Vincent and then pointed at him. "Alright. Give a dramatic hand gesture with your dominant hand." the mouse creature explained.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He stood feet shoulder width apart and swung his right arm out to his side. A slight flash of light and he was holding a sword-like thing, that had a oversize key instead of a blade. Dante stared in awe, while Vergil simply raised an eyebrow in mild interest. The mouse creature nodded.

"What you hold there is the Keyblade. And since it came to you, You are it's chosen. What is your name?" it said. Vincent looked from the Keyblade at the mouse.

"Vincent." he said simply. He looked back to the blade that had disappeared without him noticing.

"It will return when it's needed. Well. Vincent. I'm King Mickey" he paused. "And I'll have to explain this situation."

---

At least half an hour later, everything was explained, and introductions were made between Dante, Vergil and the King. They were thrown into this world to help defeat the Heartless that had invaded. They would be thrown from world to world until everything was sorted out. The King had also explained that they were at what was once Port Royal before the Heartless arrived. But before anything else could be explained, The three had been thrown into another world that required their help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2! The Moulin Rouge!


End file.
